Save Yourself
by The Madman001
Summary: Fionna gets asked by Marshall to go to a concert saying it was important for her to go. Unknown to her Marshall is going to sing her a song, but not a song she expected to hear. Will she get the message he's trying to give her? And how far will she go to get the truth. Cursing, blood, and violence will occur, and this is a Fiolle. (AT, nor Song are mine belongs to rightful owners)
1. Chapter 1

**Madman001:Here's just a random Fan Fic I did out of sheer boredom.**

_**Insanity: Read a book then.**_

_**Disclaimer: We own NOTHING that is presented here this goes to the people who own it for we have no idea who these people are but their music/characters/picture go to their rightful owners please support the official release.**_

"Cake come on I wanna get to the front of the stage." Fionna shouted at her cat sister, she and Cake have been asked to go to a concert where Marshall will sing one song, and asked for her to come. She has had a crush on him for some time now ever since she turned 16 which was a year ago, and people have been noticing.

"Fionna, I know you want to see him play but just wait." Cake said as she pushed a lot of goblins, pointy people and other creatures out of the way.

"I just want a good view that is all." Fionna said as she began to blush.

"A good view huh." Cake said as she stretched her limbs and grabbed Fionna by the waist.

"Cake what are you doing." Fionna questioned as she was hoisted above the crowd.

"Getting you a good view see." Cake said as she placed Fionna on top of her head. Fionna seeing the view could see the whole stage from where she was. "Now you get to see your crush."

"What? Cake he's just a friend." Fionna said as she began to blush.

"Fionna everyone knows, I'm pretty sure even Marshall knows, that's why he told you to come saying it was urgent." Cake told her.

"Cake how did you know that we spoke through the phone." Fionna questioned her sister and her knowledge of what happened.

"I may have picked up the second land line phone and listened in." Cake said sheepishly.

"CAKE." Fionna yelled.

"I was being cautious, don't know what may happen. Can't judge a sister for worrying." Cake said with a humph.

**~~~~~On the Back Stage~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Well she's here hopefully this song gets to her to let her know." Marshall spoke to himself.

"Mr. Abadeer your the first to go up there in three minutes." A goblin like person with a mo-hawk spoke to him.

"Thanks." Marshall sighed. "Time to let her know."

**~~~~~Back outside~~~~~~**

Cake and Fionna were waiting patiently till a the same goblin that talked to Marshall came out.

"Hello ladies, and douchebags welcome to today's show." In response everyone started to cheer.

"And to think Marshall said this will be a good show." Cake grumbled.

"Our first group is one that has been here before give it up to Marshall Lee and The Yelling Kings."

The curtain was pulled and it showed Marshall and his band. Marshall walked towards the mic. "Hello everyone this song is to someone that is within the crowd tonight, hopefully she'll get the message." Marshall spoke. Fionna's mind wondered as he prepared to sing. _'Is this for me or someone else.'_

**I OWN NOTHING OF THIS SONG**

**The songs name ****"Save Yourself"**** By ****My Darkest Days ****These people deserve all the credit. Go to youtube and play for better understanding.**

_I'm the devil's son_

_straight out of hell_

_And you're an angel_

_with a haunted heart._

_If you're smart you'd run _

_and protect yourself _

_From the demon _

_living in the dark._

_There's nothing to be gained _

_cause I can never change_

_And you can never understand my sickness._

_Save yourself _

_From a life full of lies_

_and a heart full of pain_

_and sorrow_

_Save yourself _

_From the choices I make_

_cause nothing but failure follows_

_mee._

_SAVE YOURSELFx2_

_You're the perfect drug_

_when it hurts like hell_

_I've never needed anyone so much_

_There's no one else I love_

_and I curse myself_

_Cause the right thing is to give you up_

_I'm overcome my shame_

_cause I can never change_

_And you can never understand my sickness._

_Save yourself_

_From a life full of lies_

_and a heart full of pain_

_and sorrows_

_Save yourself _

_From the choices I make _

_cause nothing but failure follows_

_Save yourself_

_From a life full of lies_

_and a heart full of pain_

_and sorrow_

_Save yourself _

_From the choices I make _

_cause nothing but failure follows_

_mee_

_SAVE YOURSELFx2_

_You'll never understand my sickness_

_Cause I don't understand my sickness._

_Save yourself_

_From a life full of lies_

_and a heart full of pain_

_and sorrow_

_Save yourself _

_From the choices I make _

_cause nothing but failure follows_

_Save yourself_

_From a life full of lies_

_and a heart full of pain_

_and sorrow_

_Save yourself _

_From the choices I make _

_cause nothing but failure follows_

_mee_

_SAVE YOURSELFx2_

"Thank you and Good bye this will be our last and final song within AAA." Marshall spoke then left leaving everyone guessing who was that song for. Everyone but one heroine who knew he was singing towards her. And wondering why he was leaving and why he told her to stay away.

**Madman001: Tell me to either continue it or leave like that.**

_**Insanity: Tell him to just leave it I don't want to deal with another story. You say yes I'm coming after you.**_

Once again AT doesn't belong to us that belongs to Pendleton Ward

Song belongs to 'My Darkest Days-Save Yourself'

And picture belongs to 'mikuruofdoom' this person is awesome at drawing.


	2. Looking for answers

**Madman001: Sorry for the ….. oh god I can't feel my legs**

_**Insanity: Just finish this thing to get some fucking sleep**_

**Madman001: Here's the continuation of the story**

_**Insanity: And I'm coming after you people once I don't feel like like like...*Insanity falls to the ground ***_

"Get out of the way." Fionna shouted towards the crowd, as she pushed and shoved people to go towards where Marshall's break room was. She was about to enter when a buff Lumpy Space Guy blocked her entry. "Hey get out of the way I need to talk to Marshall."

"Yeah and why should I." The LSG asked in a masculine tone.

"Because Marshall sang that song towards me." Fionna replied.

"Yeah you and every other girl here." The LSG pointed to the side of him to show a line that stretched for over a mile.

"Either let me in or.."

"Or what." The LSG questioned her narrowing his eyes at her. Fionna smiled. She grabbed his arm spun him around and bashed him against the door causing it to break.

"That." She told the unconscious LSG, she looked around she saw a sofa with a couple of Marshall's band there. Some were eating fruit, having their mouths wide open what Fionna did. "Where's Marshall." Fionna questioned. The band looked at each other like she was asking a dumb question.

"Fionna about time I..What did you do?" She questioned looking at the passed out Lumpy Person.

"He wouldn't let me in. Now where's Marshall." Fionna asked again, with a furious tone.

"Didn't you know, he went to the Candy Kingdom." A ghost girl spoke to Fionna. Fionna and Cake looked at each other in curiosity then ran off. Once they were out of sight, Cake grew 15x her size, and picked up Fionna.

"Why would Marshall be there of all places?" Cake asked. "I thought those two hated each other."

"I know but that's the only clue we got, and I'm not letting him leave without an explanation." Fionna said determined. Within 10 min they were already there at the Candy Castle doors, Fionna not waiting to knock flung the doors open, just to see a red portal on the side of the wall, and Prince Gumball on the side. Once seeing Fionna he showed a scared posture. The portal then closed, leaving Gumball there with a worried smile.

"Fionna what brings you.."

"Where's Marshall." Fionna interrupted.

"What ever do you mean he's not here." Gumball spoke, but his fake smile, sweaty face, and beady eyes said different.

"All right princy speak up." Cake told Gumball. "Or else see me when someone lies to my sister." Cake said making her paw grow huge then extending her claws. Gumball gulped.

"Okay, okay, he was here, but he left." Gumball spoke putting his hands up in defense.

"Where did he go." Fionna questioned.

"I can't tell you I made a royal promise not to mention his location, or tell you where he went." Gumball said.

"Hmm that Royal promise, is that all he asked from you." Cake asked while rubbing her chin.

"Yes." Gumball said unsure.

"Okay then open that portal thingy we saw to go after him." Cake said

"What?" Gumball asked

"You heard me. Open the portal, he said nothing about helping us go there." Cake said. Gumball gave out a tired/defeated sigh.

"Fine but if you're going in there you're going to need a few things. You especially Fionna. Follow me to the lab." Fionna, and Cake followed, they stayed watching Gumball look around his cabinet for a specific item. "Ah ha. Fionna you'll need to drink this." Gumball handed her a bottle with red, and black liquid that danced around inside.

Fionna eyed it curiously. "If I were you I'd hurry the portal can only be opened for an hour and that hour started 35min ago." Gumball spoke, without hesitation Fionna drank the liquid, she regretted it. Her throat burned, her skin itched and crawled, her eyes watered. Then it stopped, and she fell unconscious.

"Fionna, Fionna." Fionna heard her name then she opened her eyes. She saw Cake. "Oh thank goodness you're lucky she woke up. Also what did you do to her."

"It's so she can blend in where she's going." Gumball said. Curious Fionna went to the nearest mirror, she looked at it and she couldn't believe it, Her skin was now pale, her blue eyes now crimson red, she took off her bunny hat to reveal her blond hair was now mixed with raven black that seemed to be dominating the color. She opened her mouth to show fangs.

"Fionna don't worry you're not a true vampire, the effects should wear off in a week. Also if you're going after Marshall you should go know, the portal will only allow people in for 10 more minutes." Fionna looked in horror to see Gumball holding a black dress, and a travel bag, you will need to put this on, and need this bag, you cannot let anyone know who you are, inside the bag has a bottle with blue and white liquid whenever you need to get out throw it at what ever surface and a portal will open up to let you back here." Gumball spoke then handed her the bag.

"Inside also holds extra clothes, once you get there you immediately change, and don't wear your hat, it's a dead give away. All right." Gumball asked.

"Yeah, yeah, we heard." Fionna turned to see Cake. But she was different she know was completely black, and morphed her body to be more slimmer, and had green eyes.

"Okay then, good luck." Gumball then grabbed a flask with green, and yellow liquid, then a portal opened up, it seemed the same like the last one. "Hurry." Fionna and Cake jumped in. "Also don't.." Then the portal closed not letting Gumball finish.

"All right honey change." Cake told her. Fionna began to change she took off her blue shirt and skirt exposing her wearing black panties, and had no bra on. "Fionna why aren't you wearing a bra." Cake asked annoyed.

"They're difficult to get on." Fionna countered she put the black dress, that Gumball gave her. It was a strapless dress, that hugged her figure, and went to her feet, there was also black fashionable gloves that went with it, that went to her elbows. Fionna put away her clothes, hat, and backpack, into the bag she was given. "All right were to know."

"I don't know where are we." Cake asked.

"We're in an alley, but looks familiar." Fionna walked as Cake got on her shoulder shrank down to size to fit comfortably on her shoulder, they both got out of the alley to see their surroundings. There was fire everywhere giant monsters eating smaller demons not careful enough, some demons whipping the lower and weaker ones as they begged for mercy, screams of anguish and pain heard from miles. Houses were everywhere with eyes looking outside, demons flying, monsters throwing fireballs randomly, while other monsters fought against their own.

"Great we're in the Nightosphere again." Cake said irritated. "Wait a minute we didn't need Gumballs help on this we knew how to open a portal."

"Maybe but still we're here and Marshall's around here somewhere, but where." Fionna questioned.

"I'm no genius but probably at that stadium, where a sign says 'Marshall Lee The Vampire King BIG Presentation Today'." Cake read.

"How did I miss that."Fionna asked.

"Because you're blinded my love." Cake joked.

"Shut it." Fionna said then walked towards the stadium where many demons, and vampires were going. Fionna and Cake getting worried as they approached the entry, where two huge demons with no faces, but big iron axes stood looking at directions of people. But they walked inside no problem, they saw that the stadium was packed with demons and vampires, but both sitting on different sides, Fionna went towards the bottom cause it was the closest one towards the stage. Fionna waited patiently for 30 min. As the seats began to fill up. The whole place was packed.

A small demon in a tux walked up on the stadium. "Lady Demons, demons, and vampires from all around it's that time again, where we see the King of the Vampires proves himself." The demon spoke he was small but his voice was so loud he could have been heard half around Aaa, Cake and Fionna now regretted sitting in the front. "Now for what you've all been waiting for give a round of an applause to Marshall Lee The Vampire King." Marshall appeared upon the stage in his huge bat form, then transformed back he was wearing his a plain red striped shirt, and jeans, with his axe base on his back.

"And his opponent who he will fight to the death to protect his title. William Shawn III. Remember folks this is a month to a year long competition, where the King of the Vampires proves he still has the right to hold the title to rule the Vampires. If a challenge is asked and the King declines it's a forfeit, and most pass the crown to the competitor, or if the competitor kills the King he claims the title as well, this will go on everyday till there are no more competitors or until the right now crowned King is killed. Now let's start the 100 year massacre commence." The demon spoke there was a loud crash of roars and yelling wanting the blood bath to start.

All but Fionna who was in a shocked state, hearing that Marshall may be here for a year or be killed and she had a front row seat to his demise.

**Madman001: Tell me what you think**

_**Insanity: Just Kill Marshall that will teach these people to ask for another ch, oh dear god I feel sick**_


	3. Way to Marshall's

**Madman001: Long time no see, sorry but I get influenced by reviews that's why I took so long still here you go.**

Fionna still had her mouth agape, seeing as the two competitors were preparing their weapons, Marshall with his axe base, and William, had a 2 double edged swords, the color red, it had a circle around the quillon, much resembling Finns sword. William was wearing black pants, red shirt, and had blond hair that reached his neck, with 3 scars run from his eye to his check. The small demon stepped out of the ring as the two opponents faced each other both getting in a stance. Marshall both hands on his axe base, William one sword above his head, the other down, both ends pointed towards Marshall. The stadium stayed silent, Fionna looked around to see everyone looking at the sky, she looked to see a white flag slowly falling to the ground, once it touched the ground the two competitors charged towards each other.

Marshall swung his axe base towards William who blocked with one of his swords, as William swung the other sword narrowly missing Marshall's heads. Fionna gasped at the close hit, as the rest of the people just sat there watching no emotion to be shown. William flew towards Marshall swinging his swords at Marshall, as Marshall just flew out of the way. Flew to the top of the stadium, and stopped once he reached the top of the stadium. William grunted in annoyance and flew towards Marshall at high speed.

Fionna looked at Marshall to see him floating there not going to block, William was within range, swung his swords, and hit Marshall and pierced through his stomach, and chest. As Fionna let out a gasp in horror, William smirked at how easy it was. Then Marshall grasped both of Williams hands, and snapped them in half, as William let out a heart retching scream, as Marshall pulled out the two swords out of his stomach, and faced William still screaming in pain. "You should have aimed for my head." Marshall spoke, as he grabbed William and flew him towards the stadiums lights, and pinned him there. Marshall raised both swords and drove one sword through Williams stomach and the other through his heart, as the electricity ran thought the swords, burning William alive, as he continued to scream in agonizing pain. Marshall just floated to the ground, as the screams slowly died off, and William finally died only leaving a burning skeleton to the hung there, as small crackles of electricity continued to jump off the swords.

There was silence, Fionna held her hands against her mouth,as she starred at Marshall, as Cake just looked towards the scene that was just shown, her eyes large, both of them starring at Marshall in amazement and fear. The small demon from earlier came to the stadium again, and spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen your winner and still crowned King, Marshall Lee." As the crowd erupted with cheers, since the beginning of the match. Some of the audience just sat grumbling for the fact Marshall lived. "The same schedule tomorrow, there are already 3 more matches to be set tomorrow, the fighting shall commence tomorrow at the sound of the growling menace, be here if you're still alive, one piece, or haven't been eaten alive." The small demon spoke as the audience started to disperse, and Marshall flew out of sight.

"Come on Cake." Fionna whispered, as she followed Marshall as much as she could see him, as Cake continued to yell her name, as Fionna continued to run towards Marshall, she ran towards the hallway where Marshall went through. As she stopped in her tracks two demons with no faces from the entrance came towards her with axes side by side, she prepared for a fight getting in a stance, as the demons continued to approach her, then walked right past her like she didn't exist. She shrugged and continued towards Marshall, she kept running to make it outside the stadium, Marshall nowhere to be found.

"Fionna." Fionna turned around to see Cake stretching towards her. "Girl why'd you leave me back there, I could have been eaten by something back there." Cake grumbled as she placed her paws at her hips.

"Sorry Cake, I just needed to ask Marshall, but he's nowhere to be found." Fionna said.

"Well where else will he be other then his mother's place." Cake told her, as Fionna face palmed herself and her ignorance.

"Okay let's go." Fionna said as she began to go towards Hannah Abadeer, till Cake wrapped her arms around Fionna's waist, lifting her off the ground.

"Wait girl, remember if we ask in the front door, Hannah will most likely deny Marshall is there, and send us home, so first we gotta sneak in." Cake told her, Fionna didn't like breaking and entering, especially with someone that could squish her like a bug, but Cake had a point. She nodded her head to agree with the plan.

**~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~**

"Glob that took forever." Fionna said exhausted as sneaking through the whole cauldron and past demons, and finally made it at the castle of Hannah Abadeer. Cake looked for an entrance just like last time they were there, and made it inside a giant room, with pictures around the walls, a red couch on one side, a giant cloud hovering in the middle, and many doors leading to hallways on all the sides there was 5 hallways to choose from.

"All right let's see I'll take the one in the left, you take the other 4, ready break." Cake said as she stretched out towards the hallway.

"All right, wait what?" Fionna said as she noticed she was given all the hallways to check, and Cake was out of reach. "Cake, you lazy cat, you're most likely going to sleep within the first room you find." Fionna grumbled as she entered the first room, she sneaked inside, it was a modern room, there was a recording studio, black sheeted bed, Hambo on the bed, and...Hambo? "This is Marshall's, which means I found him." Fionna gasped.

"Hey who's out there." Fionna heard a angry sounding guy from the door nearby, as she heard water stop, she looked around and hid in the closet, and looked through the blinds. First all she saw was steam from the shower, then she saw Marshall. She was about to go and hug him, till she noticed he was completely naked, and was not wearing anything to cover his most private parts. She looked away as her cheeks glowed a bright red, Marshall looked around and saw nothing wrong, and decided to just put on some shorts, and decided to just sing what he feels. He grabbed the keyboard that belonged to Simone, and pressed a button that played the last things it got played on and started to sing.

**~~~~~Don't Own the Song~~~~~~~Belongs to Basshunter~~~~~~Song: Now you're gone~~~~~~**

_Now you're gone_

_I realize my love for you was strong_

_And I miss you here_

_now you're gone_

_I keep waiting here by the phone_

_With your pictures hanging here on the wall_

_Now you're gone_

_I realize my love for you was strong_

_And I miss you here_

_now you're gone_

_I keep waiting here by the phone_

_With your pictures hanging here on the wall_

_Is this the way it's meant to be_

_Only dreaming that you're missing me_

_I'm waiting her at home_

_I'll be crazy_

_Now you're gone_

_There's an empty place in my heart_

_Without my army it will break apart_

_It wont heal_

_it wont fade away_

_I'll think about you everyday_

_**music**_

_Are you ready?_

_**Music**_

_Ready here we go_

_**music**_

_Now you're gone_

_I realize my love for you was strong_

_And I miss you here now you're gone_

_I keep waiting here by the phone_

_With your pictures hanging here by the wall_

_Is this the way is meant to be_

_Only dreaming that you're missing me_

_I'll be waiting here at home_

_I'll be crazy_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_I realize my love for you was strong_

_And I miss you here now you're gone_

_I keep waiting here by the phone_

_With your pictures hanging here by the wall_

_Is this the way is meant to be_

_Only dreaming that you're missing me_

_I'll be waiting here at home_

_I'll be crazy_

_Now you're gone_

_There's an empty place in my heart_

_Without my army it will break apart_

_It wont heal_

_it wont fade away_

_I'll think about you everyday_

Marshall gave out an exhausted sigh. "Fionna." He said as Fionna let out a gasp, Marshall turned his head towards the closet grasping his axe base. "Who ever is in there come out, or die." Marshall growled, not giving Fionna much of a choice as she walked out of the closet, and Marshall's eyes turned from anger to annoyance. "Oh just you." Marshall said like she was nothing, as Fionna felt her heart break. "Look I don't know who you are, or if my mother out you up to this, I just want you out of my room." Marshall told her, as she felt sad he couldn't remember her.

"Y-you don't remember me." Fionna asked worriedly at his answer.

"Look if I meet you in a bar or something I don't care nor want to know just get.."

"Marshall it's me Fionna." Fionna cut him off, as Marshall stopped in his tracks as he was reaching for the door knob, he turned around and looked at the women closely, she didn't look like Fionna, but she smelled like her, and her voice was the same.

"Fi-Fionna?" Marshall asked shockingly, as she nodded in response. Marshall slowly walked towards her arms extended. "Fionn-ugh" Marshall let out as Fionna punched him in the face, sending him flying towards the wall.

"You JERK." Fionna yelled, as she tightened her fist and walked towards Marshall who was holding his left cheek, once seeing Fionna walking towards him started to cower.

"Wait Fionna, WAIT." Marshall pleaded as Fionna lifted her fist up, as Marshall winced ready for the punching he probably deserved.

**Madman001:Yeah there's that I will wait to see if I want to continue this one, later**


	4. What

**Madman001: Hey lunatics, killers, watchers, reviewers, bystanders, and readers right now I have been waiting for some time to do this, and considering all my stories are aligned at the perfect time, I'm going to do it, now let's go to Insanity.**

**Madman picks up laptop, grabs a bag full of stuff, walks out of room, turns a left, continues walking, stops at a steel door, opens in, finds Insanity tied up to a chair, and a table inside.**

**Madman001: Wake up**

_**Insanity: What what oh it's just you, what do you..**_***Madman places the bag on the table* **_**what uh what is this**_

**Madman001: Insanity think hard realllllyyyyy hard, what are these. **

_**Insanity: A can of soda, and...is-is that the...**_

**Madman001: The shit you drugged me with when Sopa was canceled**

_**Insanity: Ohhh I'm so scared, what are you going to do, drug me go ahead.**_

**Madman001: Oh no this isn't for you, it's for me.**

_**Insanity: o_o HOLY FUCK NO, all right I'll tell you what you ever you want, I'll tell you the portal to hell, Jesus robe, I'll tell you where I buried your Xbox, PS3, and Ipod.**_

**Madman001: What you buried them, fuck it, right now I'm just going to take this for some help**

_**Insanity: On what?**_

**Madman001: All the stories, I'm going to type 1 new Ch for all my stories. And I'm going to type them all at the same time, hopefully I don't mess up.**

_**Insanity: You're fucking insane**_

**Madman001: And you're barely realizing this because.**

_**Insanity: God help us.**_

**Madman001: Yeah that's gonna do shit...****Drinks the mixture****...**_**now **__**the**__**n **__let__**'s **__see _**how far ****I co****uld **_**go.**_

Right now Marshall was at lost for words he can take two swords to the stomach and not flinch, have his arm bended backwards and just yawn, let flames cover him and yet come out unscathed, yet 1 punch from Fionna and he freaking runs for it. Right now Marshall was floating out of Fionna's reach, but she was still able to reach him, she managed to claw at his torso, neck and face, along with some black eyes that he was healing from, as he made another attempt for the door, to only be pinned to the ground, as Fionna held him in place.

"Fionna come on I can explain." Marshall tried to reason.

"Oh you can explain, okay which one, the one where you just leave me without a goodbye, or the fact you're fighting for your life, or how about that you couldn't recognize me, and that you were picking women up from bars apparently." Fionna asked as she was in Marshall's face.

"Marshall what's all that noise I could hear you from..." A woman opened the door, she was wearing a purple business suit for women, with black stockings, and red heels, with greyish blue skin, long black hair, cat like eyes, with a pearl necklace, with a red amulet in the middle came in, her name Hannah Abadeer. As she looked at the sight that was in font of her, her son naked, covered in scratches & cuts from nails, as a young teenage vampire girl was sitting on top of him, her clothes a little tattered and a strap of her dress broken she was able to see she wasn't wearing a bra, as well as that the girl was breathing heavily. "I'll come back when you finish up here." Hannah said as she closed the door.

As Marshall looked at the situation and saw the many things that were wrong. "Fionna get off me." Marshall yelled trying to get her off him.

"Not until you answer my questions." Fionna said as she held him down, as he continued to struggle out of her grip.

"Fionna I have found nothing how about..." Cake walked in as she saw the scene that Hannah just saw this time both Marshall and Fionna stood still. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Cake yelled as Marshall got out of Fionna's grasp and floated towards the bathroom, and locked the door, as Cake grew her paw, and had her claws pierce the door, as Marshall thought to himself what did he do to deserve this type of situation, other then killing over 579 people because of the fights he had to do.

"Cake what are you doing." Fionna asked trying to calm her sister down from her anger lash out.

"I'm going to kill that good for nothing vampire for what he was doing to you." Cake said as she continued to hit the door with her enlarged hand.

"Cake he wasn't doing anything I was the one doing it." Fionna said as Cake gasped in horror.

"Fionna." Cake said as she slapped Fionna, not hard, but enough. "You're too young to be doing tier-fifteen." Cake said, as Fionna's face turned red.

"Cake we weren't doing that I had pinned so he could tell me why he left without saying anything." Fionna told her sister. "And I want the answer now." Fionna yelled at the bathroom Marshall was still in.

"Look I didn't want you thinking of me because I don't deserve you." Marshall said.

"Yeah you got that right." Cake whispered to herself earning her a slap to the head by Fionna.

"Still I'm here, and I ain't going anywhere till you come out and talk this out." Fionna said as she crossed her arms.

"Or I can just rip the door open and drag you out. Your choice fang boy." Cake said as she prepared to rip the door off its hinges, as the door slowly opened up to show Marshall wearing a black pair of pants, a white sleeved t-shirt, as a vest was over the shirt wearing a tie.

"Okay let's talk." Marshall said casually. "What?"

"Why you wearing that." Fionna asked.

"It's what I have to wear if I survive fight there will be a party after every win, so it gets old, now hurry up and change to something better." Marshall said as he pushed Fionna and Cake into the bathroom.

"What why." Fionna asked.

"Because your dress is torn and ruined, and I want to explain to my mom that what she saw wasn't what she thought she saw." Marshall said, as he closed the door, and Cake rummaged through the bag for something for Fionna to wear, then found something, as Cake took off Fionna's ruined dress, as Fionna struggled to get Cake off her, as Cake placed the dress on her. The color was white there was a black ribbon around her waist, with with a black necklace, and high heel boots to her knees.

"I wonder why Gumball had all this." Cake asked herself.

"There I'm dressed noooow"

"No time hurry before my mom does something stupid."Marshall spoke as he carried Fionna to the main hall, as Cake stretched and tied herself around Fionna's neck disguising herself as a dead fox. Marshall arrived to the main hall to his horror his mom was at her chair with a microphone in her hand. "Oh Glob no."

"And here he is ladies and gentleman, Marshall, and his new bride." Hannah announced as the crowd turned to see Fionna and Marshall, arm in arm, as the lights shined on them. Before Fionna could say something.

"Don't if they find out you're not vampire let alone not my bride they will kill you, just role with it and we'll say it was a huge mistake, just smile and wave, and walk towards my mother." Marshall whispered, as Fionna did as instructed. Put up a smile, and waved casually, Fionna saw that most of the people were vampires, with fashionable suits, and dresses. Fionna also noticed many of the female vampires looking at her angrily, staring deep into her soul. As she began to get a little nervous now, as felt Cake feel nervous knowing that she still had a slight fear of vampires. Finally they made it to the stage, as Marshall forcibly grabbed the mic and spoke. "Thank you my loyal subjects for being here today, right now explanations shall be made, but first enjoy the delecasis, and drinks offered here, enjoy yourselves for some time." Marshall spoke as the vampires cheered as they began to talk among themselves again.

Marshall grabbed Fionna, and his mother and pulled them towards an empty room. "Mom what the heck." Marshall asked his mother of the show she just did.

"What I'm just announcing the two future lovers." Hannah said innocently, as Marshall and Fionna both started to blush.

"Mom it wasn't what you think it was." Marshall tried to explain.

"Oh then what exactly did I see hmm." Hannah asked.

"Look Hannah you see-"

"Wait a moment." Hannah interrupted Fionna, as she smelled Fionna deeply. "Fionna is that you under this disguise." Hannah asked as she played with Fionna's hair a little, as Fionna was getting a little creeped out.

"Mom stop it." Marshall spoke taking Fionna to his side.

"Oh so you two are a thing." Hannah cooed.

"Mom what is it with you and trying to pair me up with people." Marshall yelled angrily.

"What? Marshall I want to be a grandmother soon within this mallinium, is that too much to ask." Hannah asked politely.

"Yes." Marshall yelled.

"Oh come now Marshall be reasonable, you know I'm giving this one very specific freedoms here. You know what I should have done when I found out she was human right." Hannah asked, as she eyed Fionna, as Fionna started to become nervous of the situation. Marshal gave out a defeated sigh.

"Yes." Marshall answered.

"Good, but considering you two aren't a thing then." Hannah said as she walked towards Fionna, as Fionna started to worry, till Marshall stepped in the way.

"No, no we're a thing, we're a thing. Right Fionna." Marshall said, as Fionna aggred.

"Uh, yes were a thing." Fionna said as she grabbed Marshall's hand for both safety, and fear. "Also may I ask what would have happened to me if we weren't a thing." Fionna asked nervously.

"Oh nothing much just that I would have ripped your soul out of your body the most painful way possibel, then eat your soul piece by piece, then have your body eaten by demons as I use your bones as toothpicks for all eternity." Hannah said like it was a usual thing. "But still there's a party going on go and enjoy yourselves." Hannah said as she stepped out of the room, ignoring that Fionna's face was deep pale.

"M-Marshall."Fionna said nervously.

"Don't worry that's not going to happen but at the end of this party we're having a talk." Marshall said, as Fionna was trying to decide what to be more scared of, the vampires, Hannah or the talk with Marshall.

_**Insanity: No Magic Man, Finn, Ricardio, Beth, Wallow, Danny, Ice King, Finn's wish family no.**_

**Madman001: Hey how the hell do you know what happened to them.**

_**Insanity: You were reading all stories outloud.**_

**Madman001: Really? Huh, well then Insanity, I got some news for you.**

_**Insanity: Let me guess you're going to kill me**_

**Madman001: No I need you for something, remember that story I wrote**

_**Insanity: Which one**_

**Madman001: The one that got me punched by an emo person**

_**Insanity: Oh yeah good times what about it**_

**Madman001: You're going to help me make it to a story**

**_Insanity:...That's it I'm out_**** * Insanity jumps with the chair towards the exit* **

**Madman001: Where do you think you're going**

_**Insanity: Canada, Mexico, Cuba, hell I'll go to Russia if I have to I'm not going through that hell again**_

**Madman001: Yeah not like you have much of a choice well see you people later.**


	5. Talks

**Madman001: Hello people we're back almost all of us, Insanity is broken, mentally broken, he just stares at the god damn wall creepy as hell, still to the point back to the story, I quit...nah just kidding all right back to this CH.**

Fionna was trying to enjoy here time at the party but the constant dagger stares, from the woman vampires was getting to her. She would have punched them except for the fact that it was the whole women vampires doing it, she knew she had no chance at taking them on. As well as getting slightly creeped out by Marshall's mother when ever she was near her wasn't helping here ease her mind. But still even this was getting to her, she just hoped that she didn't have to talk to Marshall, fearing of what he might say to her for the trouble of keeping her alive from his own mother. Till the time she dreaded came the party finished, and Marshall guided her back to his room, she was hoping that Hannah would come and take her soul, she entered the room, Marshall sat her down on his bed, she had her hands on her knees, Marshall had his hand on the back of his neck, as he exhaled exhaustedly, floating back and fort. Fionna's nerves were on end, as she continued to watch not deciding what was worse the silence or when he'll talk to her.

"Fionna." Marshall finally spoke as what felt like an eternity. "Out of all the stubborn, idiotic, and crazy things you have done within your life, this is the biggest one of them all."

"Hey." Cake yelled after pretending to be just a dead pelt around Fionna's neck for so long finally spoke. "You have no right to talk to her like that." Cake yelled at him.

"Oh yes I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be talking to her, I SHOULD BE YELLING AT YOU." Marshall yelled with a threatening roar. "What kind of sister are you to allow her to come her literally out of all the danger you protect her from, and you just let her come here." Marshall continued to yell.

"She came her to see you." Cake yelled back.

"Oh well that makes it all right now doesn't it, cause now she's stuck her and now she's literally holding on by a thread for her life, and I'm the one holding that line, you know what will happen if I die in one of the death matches."

"Yeah she gets to find a new love interest other then you." Cake pouted.

"NO, I'm the only thing keeping everyone here at bay, if I die, and people find out she's human, she'll be killed, and considering my mother already knows, if I die,there will be nothing holding her back to sucking out her soul and killing her, she'll be a goner." Marshall roared at Cake who shrank back in fear of Marshall's yelling and his features changing his hair wisping violently in the air, as his eyes turned blood red. Then his features turned to normal, once he noticed Fionna shaking, he saw fear within her eyes, as she was trying to hold tears. "Fionna." Marshall extended his hand towards her, as Fionna retreaded, and hid herself underneath Marshall's bed sheets. "Fi." Marshall asked softly slightly touched the blanket to have her recoil, as Marshall retreated his hand. "You're not coming out are you." The only response was the motion of her head shaking no. "You're not going to talk to me are you." Another shaking of a no. Marshall sighed as he turned off the lights, he opened the door so he can go find another place to sleep, and Fionna could have some alone time.

"Please don't go." Marshall turned around to see Fionna's head pop out of the covers, her eyes pleading and scared. Marshall closed the door and floated over the bed, as Fionna felt a little bit safer. Marshall looked down to see Fionna slowly trying to sleep, he floated closer to her, as she tried to fall to sleep, he slightly placed a kiss on her forehead, as she snapped her eyes open.

"Sweet dreams Fi." Marshall said as he floated back to his usual spot, as Fionna just starred confused, as she finally felt at ease for once as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Fi, Fi, Fi wake up." Marshall shook Fionna trying to get her to wake up.

"Ugh, just 5 more minutes." Fionna groaned as she wrapped herself with the blanket.

"Fi hurry up before my mother comes in here and drags you by the hair." Marshall teased as Fionna took it serious as she jumped out of the bed scaring Cake with the process, both of them had messy bed hair and still pretty sleepy. "Good, now take a shower before we are late."

"Late for what." Fionna asked as she rubbed her eye.

"Breakfast, and my mom wants to talk to you." Marshall said with a little annoyance once he mentioned his mom. "Now hurry up and take a shower."

Fionna appliqued as she grabbed the bag full of clothes, and walked towards the bathroom and closed the door.

"Hey Fionna does Marshall seem less angry and rude to you." Cake asked, as Fionna remembered the kiss of Marshall last night.

"Maybe he's getting use to the idea of us being here." Fionna said hiding her smile from Cake as she took of her clothes and stepped into the shower.

"Still when do you want to use this thing." Cake asked.

"What thing?" Fionna asked confused as she placed shampoo on her hair.

"This." Cake said as Fionna peeked out to see a vial with blue, and white liquid inside, as she remembered that was so she can open a portal and go home, as she slowly realized if Marshall knew of that he wouldn't hesitate to send her back home. "Fionna." Cake yelled snapping Fionna back to reality. "So when do you want to use this." Cake asked still holding the vial in her paws.

"Uh not now when we're in trouble." Fionna said hoping that will give her time to stay with Marshall.

"OK then it's agreed we'll use it in 6 days." Cake said.

"What." Fionna yelled. "Why."

"Fionna that disguise you're using will wear off, Gumball said it will last for a week, and a day has past, so when that disguise wears off we go no exceptions. You heard Marshall if they find out you're human I doubt even Marshall will be able to control them from eating you." Cake said.

"He won't allow that." Fionna yelled. "He'll protect me." She whispered, as there was knocking on the door.

"Hey is everything all right in there." Marshall's voice was heard.

"Yeah nothing we'll be out in a while." Fionna said as she dried herself off, and looked through the bag and tried to find something casual for her to wear, she found a white, and black designed dress, top white, the bottom black, separated by a giant belt that went around her waist, as she found some red, panties and bra. As Fionna ignored how Gumball would know her size for her underwear, as she placed the clothe on and walked out, as Cake morphed herself and disguised herself to be a hair pin in Fionna's hair.

"You look incredible." Marshall said, as Fionna blushed at his remark.

"Thanks." Fionna said trying to hide her blush, as she played with her hair a little.

"Come on she's waiting." Marshall said as he floated towards the door, as Fionna followed. The two walked side by side, Fionna slightly tempted to hold Marshall's hand but dismissed it for she didn't want to get in a weird talk with Hannah, so she just walked till they reached the kitchen it was different then the last time. The room was huge, there was a chandelier made out of red rubies, gems, and diamonds as the light reflected of them as it gave the room a creepy red glow to it. There was a table that was 20 ft long, with food, of roasted pig, stacks of sandwiches, desserts that would make the candy kingdom look like second grade vegetables. As Fionna's mouth slightly watered, as she swallowed a little.

"Over here you two." Hannah's voice was heard as the two looked to one end of the table to see Hannah at the head of the table.

"Come on Fi, and don't worry she won't hurt you I promise." Marshall said as he took her hand and led her to the table, as Fionna's felt like butterflies were flying in her stomach, then that feeling died once she got close to Hannah. Marshall pulled a seat for her, it was on Hannah's right side, Fionna sat down, as Hannah gave her a warm smile, as warm as it could get as Fionna noticed the shard of teeth within her smile as Fionna gave her back a smile as well. Fionna noticed that Marshall was sitting on the other side facing her, she was lightly disappointed.

"So Fionna how are you enjoying your stay here." Hannah asked as she cut a piece of her steak, which was really just a piece of meat that was freshly cut from something and the blood could still be smelled in the air.

"Comforting, thanks for asking." Fionna said as some soup was placed in front of her by a demon wearing a suit seeing that he was a servant, as the demon filled 3 glasses, one with wine, another with water, and the last with blood. And walked away, as she saw that the same was done with Marshall, and Hannah.

"Well that's good to here. Now then, Marshall." Hannah said towards her son, as he just lifted his eye towards her, and concentrated back towards his meal.

"Yes." He asked not giving much concern or care towards her.

"When will I be expecting my future grandchildren." She asked like it was nothing, as Marshall choked on his meal and forcibly swallowed it.

"Mom." Marshall yelled.

"Yes." She asked like nothing happened.

"I told you what you saw was not what it seemed." Marshall told her, as Fionna tried to eat, trying to ignore the madness that was unfolding, as well as her red cheeks for her actions yesterday and what it has caused.

"Oh poo, come on Marshall I want to be a grandmother within this millennium at least." Hannah pouted.

"Well keep dreaming." Marshall told her.

"I will, besides you know that 'it' could have helped you out of your situation. Besides the girl looked more then willing to do it." Hannah said, as Fionna's attention rose of what they were talking about.

"Marshall what is she talking about, and what situation?" She asked.

"Nothing." Marshall stated glaring at his mother.

"Come now Marshall now you're going to lie to her, you minus well tell her, or I will." Hannah said as she took another bite of her 'meal.' As Marshall looked towards Fionna as she was waiting patiently for an answer, as Marshall let out a sigh, and fell back on his chair.

"Fi, the situation I am in is because the Vampire Kingdom has had enough of me ruling the Vampires for so long, they don't hate me, they just think it's time for new blood, but stubborn as I am I didn't let go of the crown so 600 years ago the death matches started winner gets my crown. As you can see it continues going till I give up my crown or die. But the council said there was a way out for me, as well as make sure I still have rule over the kingdom..." Marshall paused not wanting to continue, as Fionna was now at the edge of her seat.

"Well what is it." Fionna asked impatiently as Hannah smiled from ear to ear.

"Marshall needs to find a wife, as well as that wife must bare him a child." Hannah said as she picked up the glass filled with wine and drank from it.

**Madman001; There you go, I'm tired, I'm hungry, so here's where I'm stopping it, you know what to do the more reviews the faster the update, unless I really like the review which in case that will do, see you next week...maybe.**


End file.
